For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a control device that executes a driving power limiting process as one process for controlling the driving power. In the driving power limiting process, the control device reduces the driving power output by a drive source when an accelerator operating member and a brake operating member are being operated together in comparison to when only the accelerator operating member is operated.